1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid spray dispenser system.
The invention particularly relates, but is not limited to, a liquid spray dispenser system operable to continuously, or periodically, dispense at least one liquid from a replaceable and/or rechargeable non-pressurised (or partially-pressurised) container.
The invention also relates to a container for liquid for use with the liquid spray dispenser system.
The container may contain a wide range of liquids to be dispensed as an aerosol spray, including: paints, coatings, inks, adhesives, insecticides, pesticides, herbicides, lubricants, anti-corrosion chemicals, room-freshening scents or the like. The contents of the container may be at least partially-pressurised by suitable propellant gas (or gasses), including hydrocarbons, or gas (or gasses) inert to the liquids, dissolved therein.
2. Prior Art
NB: The following discussion is by way of background information only, and is not to be considered a statement of the common general knowledge (CGK) in the area of technology.
Many spray actuators for pressurised aerosol containers have been proposed, or adopted, over the years.
In the simplest versions, a simple “valve actuator” is fitted to a valve stem in communication with the interior of the container, and is provided with a nozzle, arranged to produce a cone-like spray pattern. When the valve stem is operated e.g. depressed by the valve actuator, the stem causes the valve in the container to release a portion of the liquid contents (and propellant) from the container, to be released in the spray pattern from the nozzle.
Over the years, more complex spray actuators have been devised. In particular, the actuators may comprise a body (mountable on the container), a nozzle, and a trigger hingedly mounted on/on the body, and the nozzle communicates with the interior of the container via a product passageway connected to a valve in the container and an orifice in the nozzle.
Examples of recent designs of such spray actuators are disclosed in WO 2007/021918 A1 (Summit Packaging Systems, Inc) (=U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,393) (Strand)) and US 2010/0059551 A1 (Tomkins et al).
To improve the efficiency of the dispensing of the liquid contents, such as insecticides and room fresheners; or the periodic dispensing of lubricants or anti-corrosion chemicals onto adjacent equipment; dispenser systems have been developed. Typically, an aerosol container, e.g. containing an insecticide to kill flying/crawling insects, is received in a housing of the dispenser system; and may be enclosed by a hinged- or sliding cover or door. The nozzle on the valve stem of the aerosol container, or the valve stem itself, is engaged by an actuator in the housing. The actuator is typically electrically-powered, from batteries and/or a mains supply; and the actuator typically has a timer, or other control unit, which causes the actuator to be cyclically operated e.g. every 10/20/30/60/120 minutes, or similar; for a predetermined operating period e.g. 0.5/1/2/5/10/20 seconds or similar. In many such systems, the operation time(s) will be determined if the system is located internally or externally of an at least partially-enclosed space e.g. a verandah, garage, car-port or shade-structure.
The aerosol containers must be replaced periodically, as the dispensing system is of little, if any, utility when all the liquid in the aerosol container has been dispensed (and only the propellant gas or gasses are being released therefrom).